sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Emanuel predator
Witaj Wizual Proszę o wyłączenie edytora wiuzalnego, zmianę skórki i zaprzestanie przywracania edycji wycofanych przez innych użytkowników. 13:26, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) :Podbijam. Ponadto nie wybieraj opisu zmian losowo, bo utrudnia to patrolowanie OZ mi i innym adminom. W przeciwnym razie zostaniesz odpowiednio nagrodzony. 10:27, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Ja też proszę Cię o edytowanie w trybie źródłowym. Kiedy edytujesz na wizualu PSUJESZ KOD STRONY. Np. ostatnio napisałeś połowę zdania, linijkę przerwy i drugą połowę zdania. Widzę jednak, że stosujesz się do zaleceń dot. opisu zmian :). Dlatego myślę, że z tym też sobie poradzisz. Mamy tak mało aktywnych użytkowników, że warto by było, abyś dalej edytował:)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:14, lut 21, 2013 (UTC) Edycje Świetnie, że cały czas edytujesz. Może popełniasz kilka wyżej wymienionych błędów, więc Twe zmiany mogą być cofane, ale nie zrażaj się. Z czasem ich unikniesz, wystarczą dwa tygodnie rutyny:). I tak mało kto dochodzi do 15 edycji:|. Wierzę, że Twoje edycje niedługo będą bezbłędne:). Aktualnie jest tak mało użytkowników, że na pewno się przydasz:)--Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 12:15, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Przyczyna edycji Mam prośbę... Czy mógłbyś nie pisać jako przyczynę edycji Poprawiono sposób użycia szablonu, jeżeli szablonu nie edytujesz? Pomoże to w sprawdzaniu Twych edycji :)Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 16:29, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) :Poziom Twoich edycji się podniósł i bardzo się z tego cieszymy, ale proszę o niewybieranie przyczyn edycji na oślep. A, i wpadłbyś może na IRC-a :)? 21:19, lut 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Podbijam. Jakby co, to wybranie opisu edycji nie jest obowiązkowe ;). 17:29, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) IRC Jeżeli masz problem z wejściem na kanał IRC zgłoś się do mnie:)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:25, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) :http://irc.wikia.com/?channels=wikia-pl.spore To pomoże ;) --Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:50, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeszcze jedno... Wpisz: Emanuel lub Predator lub EmanuelPredator co chcesz, byle był jeden wyraz ;) --Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:53, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Czemu wyszedłeś? Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:00, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wejdź jeszcze raz, chcę pogadać :) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:02, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Szkoda, że tak szybko wyszedłeś :(. Wchodź codziennie, to może dostaniesz awans (choć ja o tym nie decyduję)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:15, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Co Ty mi tu uprawnieniami handlujesz :P? 21:24, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Emanuel: Z tego co widzę, masz problem z napisaniem litery ś. To błąd znany od dawna. Aby go uniknąć, polecam zaprzestać używania tego wyrobu przeglądarkopodobnego pt. Internet Explorer i zacząć używać prawdziwej przeglądarki (np. Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome, Opera). 21:27, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Ślizgus Dzięki, że stanąłeś po mojej stronie, ale nie ryzykuj banem. Przeżyję bez Ślizgusa na IRC (bardziej oburza mnie brak poważnego argumentu). I tak ślizgusa mam w podpisie, na innych IRC, w profilu, brudnopisie, w moich półfikcyjnych artach, galerii. Odpuśćmy sobie;) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 16:27, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nic nie planujemy;). Odpuszczamy. Jak chcesz to możesz na maila coś przesłać. Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 16:55, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki Widzę, że robisz na trybie źródłowym;). To świetnie. Trzymaj tak dalej;). P.S. Gdybyś miał problem ze wstawieniem jakiegoś szablonu - napisz:) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 15:30, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gratulacje Dzięki! Mam nadzieję, że niedługo to ja będę mógł Ci gratulować:)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:12, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda... Już nas opuszczasz? Tak szybko? Jako jeden z jedynych robiłeś na trybie źródłowym, a już nie wchodzisz :(. No wiesz co? :P P.S. Po co ja to piszę, jeżeli i tak nie odczytasz :( Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 14:37, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) : To dobrze :P Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 11:43, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pytanie Bo on się zdenerwował, że robisz za dużo edycji na swojej stronie usera. Troszkę dziwne, ale na pewno jutro lub za dwa dni zdejmie. Aby uniknąć takich sytuacji warto zmienić skórkę na Monobooka. Wtedy będziesz posiadać opcję "pokaż podgląd". Nie będziesz musiał wtedy publikować, żeby sprawdzić jak to na razie wygląda. P.S. Jak robisz klocki do wieży to pisz albo 30px albo 40px, nie 30/40px ;) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:11, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) :Dokładnie, używaj przycisku "Podgląd". Dzięki niemu możesz zobaczyć, jak strona będzie wyglądała po edycji bez zapisywania zmian. A wiedz, że wszystkie dokonane zmiany admin musi sprawdzić, a sprawdzenie tony edycji nie jest zajęciem ciekawym. 18:12, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Nosz Nie odpowiedziałeś na IRC to tu się zapytam ;_;. Więc, podejmujesz wyzwanie?Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 14:10, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) :Pisałem na IRC!!!Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 14:37, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Wizual 2 Ponownie proszę o wyłączenie edytora wizualnego. Niedostosowanie się do tego może poskutkować banem. Jeśli to możliwe, wejdź na IRC. 18:41, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Ajersiowanie Co raz rzadziej widzę Cię na IRC, mam nadzieję, że wchodzisz i będziesz wchodzić... Wiesz, tam są wszystkie głosowania i inne ważne sprawy. I świetnie, że używasz MB;) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:28, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś oprócz mnie pamięta o Wiki Spore :P. Ostatnio w OZ i na kanale cicho jest... 18:20, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC Możesz wejść? 11:51, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Kolonizatorn tak? wykupiłeś już wszystkie w swojim imperium tak? no to znajdź trzy imperia (muszą być przynajmiej nastawione zółtą buźką) wejdź w okno handlu możesz je tam znaleść jeśli nie to poszukaj w innych imperiach a w tym czasię ich imerium się odświeży i znajdziesz tam (może) kolonizator jeśli tak się nie stanie napisz coś jeszcze (; Pozdrawiam. Mam pytanie Czemu nie ma na tej wiki forum? Byłoby wygodniejsze niż te dyskucjeMetallicafun (dyskusja) 18:39, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) Prośba usuń wszystkie pliki związane z Volferus-ami, bo mam pewien problem z przesyłem, a muszę aktualizować ~Emanuel375 Dzięki - Jeśli pliki zostały usunięte, to oznacza, że zleciłem to komuś innemu, a on to zrobił nie to co ty :P Co jest (z tobą) nie tak? czemu usunołeś wieża/OZ , przecież ja "pacze" na "OZ" Biurokrata Jeśli chciałbyś mieć, napisz do mnie na dyskusji, lub wpadnij na IRCa ;). 14:50, paź 12, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia nadane, używaj ich z rozwagą i zaglądaj tu często :). Ponadto prosiłbym o wpadnięcie na kanał IRC. 16:43, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) :JW, i chwilę poczekaj, bo nie patrzę na kanał non-stop ;). 18:08, lis 21, 2014 (UTC) EK Ej, gdybyś miał czas, przejrzysz, a właściwie usuniesz eki? Chodzi mi tylko o artykuły, bo trochę ich się uzbierało... Z góry dzięki ;) Normalna nazwa (Dyskusja) 14:34, gru 22, 2014 (UTC) :Wciąż aktualne... Normalna nazwa (Dyskusja) 22:29, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) : Pytanie Witaj. Jak zrobiłeś coś takiego jak na screenie? http://prntscr.com/6ao1sl Sam pisałeś czy to jest jakiś plugin na stronie czy coś? WariatekPL (dyskusja) 22:20, lut 27, 2015 (UTC)